Brighten My Day
by AnnaHaleCall
Summary: This story follows Alice and Jasper in Modern Day. All Human. Alice lives with her two best friends Bella Swan and Leah Clearwater, working in at a local Diner. A mysterious Southerner turns up one morning and changes Alice's boring life forever. But is everything too good to be true? (Little bit of Rosalie/Emmett other canon relationships.)


**Chapter One**

When I was a little girl my Dad, John bought me a little white Ballerina dress, with a satin sash around the waist. I thought I was a complete princess. I can honestly say that was the day I fell in love with fashion.

As I grew up, I spent more and more time drawing designs on; paper, books, anything I could get my hands on. For my thirteenth birthday my Mom, Mary bought me a sewing machine. We didn't have that much money so it was second hand, but I didn't care. I loved it. I spent all my pocket money on fabric for dresses and magazines for ideas to try out. My whole world revolved around fashion.

At the age of eighteen, I had finished High School with hopes to go to University to study fashion, and here I am now just another college graduate, with a job unrelated to my degree. I decided against living anywhere but my hometown, so I rented a flat with my two best friends, also college graduates.

Leah Clearwater was the exact opposite of me: Loud, gorgeous, tall, flirty, and boy did she work it. Leah and I had known each other since we were kids and we were best friends despite our opposites; more like sisters. My other best friend, Bella Swan, I hadn't know that long but we seemed to get along as if we had known each other for years. Her only downfall was her aversion to fashion... though we frequently challenged it.

University was out and we had been amusing ourselves for the past month. Bella had been learning Spanish at the Language Centre, and Leah had been...well she had been spending a LOT of time round her long-term boyfriend's house… Sam was a nice guy though and he sure was attractive; the perfect guy for Lee.

I, however, had been working full time in '_Tanya's_' the local diner where I had worked through University.

And that's where our story begins.

I sighed, checking my watch again. He should have been here half an hour ago. Why put a time on an order, if you're going to ignore it? Sighing again, I started to clean down the coffee machine when the bell tinkled.

I expected it to be Tanya. She was due back from her late-lunch.

Instead, in walked a customer. He was what I can only describe as a God. His hair was golden coloured and slightly wet. Little droplets of water were flicked off as he ran a hand through it. He turned and looked at me, sending a knee-knockingly handsome smile in my direction. He had these dark brown eyes that were wide and comforting, and he never let his gaze drop as he walked towards the counter in front of me.

I noticed my grip tighten on the counter with every step towards me, and I barely had time to register my brain telling me to smile back, before the words were out of my mouth.

"You've kept me waiting," I said with a sigh.

His eyes crinkled as he laughed, ducking his head and replying, "I'm sorry ma'am," in a Southern accent.

It was I who laughed next. "I can assume your Mr Cullen?" I questioned.

He mockingly looked around at the empty café, "What gave me away?"

The order was on the side behind me so I turned and grabbed it and took a steady breath. I could feel my cheeks darken and my breath quicken. Composing my face I turned back and handed it to the man.

He was undeniably the most attractive person I had ever met. Like, he was model handsome; like the type of handsome that I saw in my magazines. There would always be a unimaginably beautiful woman, standing next to a guy who looked like this one. Anyone else would look odd.

I rang up his order. "Its seven pounds, eighty pence," flashing him a tentative smile of my own. I was surprised by my own confidence; normally I was a little mouse when it came to talking to guys.

Mr Cullen fished out his wallet out of the pocket of a very expensive looking coat. Definitely Dolce and Gabanna, I decided.

Again, before I could stop it, words fell out of my mouth. "Oh, I like your coat."

Immediately I realised what I said, cursing internally at the situation; me complimenting a stranger, my hand paused holding the other half of his note, my face bright red.

He only laughed again. It sounded care free and deep, "I like your bracelet, Alice B."

He let go of the other side of his note, to point at my handmade bracelet on my out stretched hand. It was one of the first things I had made with my sewing machine and I was incredibly proud of it.

It dawned on me that he knew my name. Damn. He must have read the stupid name badge that Tanya forced her employees to wear. They were really embarrassing, and totally tacky.

Blushing again, I dropped my gaze and quickly sorted out his change, handing his money back to him. My breath hitched as our hands brushed against each other. His touch had sent shivers down my spine, which I struggled to conceal.

We both moved our eyes up to look at each other, the same look of shock on our faces. At the same time, we both smiled at each other. Him looking at me in wonder, me looking at him in awe.

"Well, enjoy your coffee Mr Cullen." I stuttered in parting while straightening my apron, trying anything to distract myself from him.

He picked his order up with a bewildered look on his face and said his goodbye, slowly walking over to the door as I watched intently. He paused and turned to face me, the door half open. "I'm Jasper by the way." He smiled again, more widely this time.

"Bye Jasper." I gave him a little nod.

"See you soon Alice." He closed the door, my knees almost gave in. Making sure he was gone, I braved a fist pump, and grinned to myself. He certainly brightened my day.


End file.
